


Tulips

by minttchoc



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minttchoc/pseuds/minttchoc
Summary: a (short) story where Mina and Dahyun met at a foreign country, not having any idea that they're actually soulmates. Twice TV in Switzerland-inspired story.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 39





	1. First Meeting

Switzerland. Mina didn't know what came into her mind when she bought a plane ticket to Switzerland alone. She has no itinerary in mind, not even a single clue on what to do on the said place. She didn't even know why she chose this country in the first place.

But here she is right now, sipping her tea inside her hotel room on her white bathrobe on with her vacant hand and her eyes glued on her phone as she scrolls through her social media feed. 

She suddenly saw her mother's post, and it's her beloved dog—Ray. Her eyes lit up with the sight of her pet. She almost pressed the like button on her mother's post, but then she remembered that they had a heated fight which that happened literally yesterday. And there she finally remembered the reason why she's in a different country alone—to escape from all the stress that she's going through recently.

Work has been very stressful nowadays for Mina. She always look forward to going home after a tiring day at work, but she was only welcomed by her parents and their arguments where she gets stuck in between. Her parents were almost settling in for divorce, and she didn't have the right energy to process everything that is happening.

She told her parents and her work employees that she'll be away for a few days. "A work thing"; her lame excuse just to separate herself from all the drama for a short while.

After a few minutes of spacing out, an idea suddenly popped up on her mind. 

Mina tapped the home button on her phone and tapped her phone's browser app, ready to search something. She typed "Places to go in Switzerland" on the search bar and pressed enter, she was delighted to see a lot of results. What does she even expect on a foreign country that has a lot of tourists?

She finally set her phone down before standing up to stretch her arms and made a quick bend for her back as well; and then, she's ready for her day at Switzerland.

~

Her first itinerary was this place that seems to have a bazaar, just like what you will see on almost any country that you visit. There were various souvenirs from the country; from post cards, to keychains, clothes, bags, and even stuffed toys. She looked around and approached this specific stall that sells necklaces and bracelets which captured Mina's attention. She doesn't even like such accessories, but her curiosity got to her. 

What she didn't know that there's this smaller girl right beside her, someone from the countrry that she came from.

"Excuse me" the girl's voice was heard, but Mina didn't pay a single attention to it. She looked through the necklaces on the table and wondered if she can find something to buy for her friends back in Seoul.

"How much is this?" the girl said again, and that is when Mina stole a glance on the smaller girl beside her. She noticed the girl's pronunciation since it seemed like the said girl can't really speak in english.

"That's expensive" Mina whispered in a soft tone, guessing that the girl is korean based on her appearance. The girl looked at her in shock when she spoke in korean, secretly thankful that there's someone that can speak her first language. 

"Fifteen? Wow, so expensive" the girl said while handing a bill over to the kind man that takes over the stall. Mina let out a small smile since the girl complained that the item was expensive, but still bought it in the end. "Thank you" the girl said with a small smile as well. 

Mina walked away from the stall, heading to the other ones. But the smaller girl followed her steps.

"Ah, hi?" the girl said from behind, shy and all. "You're korean too?" she asked shyly. 

Mina paused for a while, uncertain on what to answer since she's actually japanese. She shook her head as response instead.

"It doesn't matter, as long as there's finally someone that I can talk to on this alien country" the girl joke, earning a smile from Mina. "Can I...uhm...come with you?" she asked shyly again, looking down to the item that she just bought a few seconds ago as she anticipated on the taller girl's response. "I mean, if you're with someone then it's—"

"It's fine" Mina cut the girl's words. The smaller girl looked up and smiled widely as her eyes lit up with excitement. Mina didn't say a single word afterwards, she continued walking instead as the girl follow from behind with a respectful distance. 

Mina looked on the tables with keychains that has the word "Switzerland" in the middle of the country's map. She took it with her right hand and examined it, the girl watched quietly beside her. 

"Ah..." the girl said again, her voice trailing off "Are you having your alone time? I can go if..." 

"I said it's fine" Mina cut the girl's words again with a reassuring smile, the smaller girl pouted. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It feels like I'm disturbing you or something" the smaller girl added, tracing the shapes of the keychains on the table "I'm sorry" she added. 

"You have nothing to say sorry for" Mina said. What she did next was probably out of her mind and control. She grabbed the stranger's wrist and walked away from the stall. "Let's go" she said. The smaller girl was dumbfounded, but she just went along with it.

~

The two girls are currently in front of Switzerland's cathedral, just a few blocks away from the small bazaar where they first met. 

Mina took her phone out and opened her camera app to take a photo of the said cathedral. There weren't a lot of people around, which fit Mina's liking since it's not very noisy. 

On the other hand, the smaller girl took out her polaroid camera to take a photo of the cathedral as well, a satisfied smile was painted on her face after taking a photo. She looked at the taller girl, who was apparently still a stranger, and watched how she takes a photo of the building. The girl scooted a little closer to the girl and grabbed the girl's hand that was holding her phone. 

She turned the phone in landscape and slightly raised the taller girl's arm before tapping on the phone's screen so that the photo will have a better lighting. "This angle is better" she said, Mina looked at her and nodded afterwards before tapping the capture button.

Mina retreated her hand and proceeded to look at the photo that she took with the help of a smaller stranger. "Oh, you're right! This turned out so good" she said, earning a smile from the smaller girl.

"By the way" the girl suddenly said, scratching tha back of her neck–which wasn't really itchy, while looking away just to avoid eye contact with the taller girl "I'm Dahyun" she said and blushed secretly.

"Mina" Mina answered shortly, flashing her beautiful smile to Dahyun.

Dahyun thought that it was a very pretty name.


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where they get to know each other

After spending some time on the front of Switzerland's cathedral, the two girls finally decided to have lunch. Dahyun didn't have any initial plans, unlike Mina who did a little research right before she went out for the day.

Mina didn't choose a five star restaurant for today's itinerary since it's quite expensive for her, she didn't want to spend that much on this travel. She randomly chose a restaurant that has good reviews from google with a price that isn't too heavy for her wallet. 

Dahyun didn't even had the chance to ask where are they going to eat, for Mina just led the way to the nearby restaurant just a few walks away from the cathedral. It was a simple restaurant, but not far from fancy. Mina was glad that she didn't book a reservation for one since she has an unexpected acquaintance with her today. 

The interior of the restaurant has a café-like environment. There were crawling plants right above the front door and windows. The furnitures are mostly made of wood, giving the restaurant an antique touch together with some artworks hanged on the walls and a few golden decorations. There were various plants inside the restaurants as well, complimenting the brown-colored environment. But Mina and Dahyun both agreed to have their meal outside. There were tables and chairs underneath large cream-colored umbrellas. Each umbrellas has a round table with four black chairs with cream cushions, matching the large umbrella. 

The two girls settled themselves on chairs right across each other on the round table, then a waiter eventually showed up to give them the menu before leaving them alone again. Dahyun examined the menu carefully, trying to digest the foreign language. Everything was alienated for her. The menu had three languages underneath each platter; german, french, and english. Dahyun couldn't understand anything.

Mina on the other hand, didn't really struggle since she can understand english fairly. She looked up from the menu that was on her hand to look at the person who was sitting across her. She noticed that Dahyun's eyebrows were furrowed as if she is trying to read something that has a text in a very tiny font. She understood that Dahyun had a hard time reading the menu so she offered a different idea.

"Should we look for a korean restaurant?" Mina asked after putting down the menu on the table. Dahyun looked up and their eyes met, but Dahyun looked away immediately.

Dahyun moved the menu back and forth, fanning her heated face due to embarrassment. "No, it's fine" she said before looking back on the menu "I'll just look for something that looks delicious" she added, Mina laughed at her answer. Dahyun looked up again and saw how the girl in front of her was smiling as she shook her head while looking through her own menu. She couldn't help but smile too due to the beauty that Mina radiates. 

Mina flipped her menu to the next page and her eyebrows went up with what she saw. She turned her menu to face Dahyun with her beautiful smile and pointed the platter that captured her attention. "How about this?" she said, Dahyun looked closely to what she pointed. 

It was the typical meal that you would usually see on fancy restaurants; pasta served with sliced medium-rare meat with sauce plus a serving of salad on the side. 

Dahyun smiled back at Mina before nodding her head. "That looks good" she said, closing her own menu and sitting back comfortably on the chair. "I was craving pasta and meat after all" she added. Dahyun noticed that Mina's eyes seemed to sparkle when she agreed to her suggestion.

"How about dessert?" Mina asked after retreating her menu back and searched for the page that has the desserts selection. "I'm in the mood for chocolate" she added. 

A hint of excitement was felt by Dahyun, a person who really loves chocolates. She tried her best to hide her excitement by sitting up and placing both of her elbows on the table while her hands supported her chin. "Sure" she said shortly.

"I'll be ordering now" Mina said, Dahyun nodded in response.

Mina looked inside the restaurant's windows and waited for a waiter to have eye contact with her. It took her a while, but a waiter quickly went outside when Mina raised her hand, ready to order.

She showed the menu on the page that has their agreed meal and pointed it to the waiter. She didn't even dare to read out the written name for the platter since it looked like it was hard to pronounce. "Two of this please" she said in english with a sweet tone, not even stuttering and her korean accent was nowhere to be found. Dahyun was amazed. "And two slices of chocolate cake please" she added. The waiter wrote down on a little notebook before taking both of the menu and went inside to get on with their orders.

Not having any idea, each and every action that Mina made was being watched by a whipped tofu sitting right in front of her.

Dahyun thought that this is the right time to know each other more since they're from the same country. She figured that they might even ran through each other back in Seoul as complete strangers since the country isn't that big.

"You're from Korea too, right?" Dahyun initiated the conversation. Mina hummed before shaking her head while Dahyun tilted her head in confusion.

"Actually, I'm from Japan. I just work in Korea" Mina answered, Dahyun's eyes widened in surprise.

"So you're not fully Korean then? You're a hundred percent Japanese?" she asked out of curiosity. Mina nodded. "Wow, your korean sounds so good. Your english too!" she said in amazement, earning a giggle from the latter which made Dahyun feel flustered.

"Why are you here?" Mina suddenly asked. Dahyun took the tissue that was placed on the table and fiddled with it before answering.

"I do photography, I'm actually here with my workmates but I asked if I can spend the day alone." Dahyun explained cutely, folding the tissue into an unknown shape. "How about you? What brings you here?" she asked back.

Mina sat back with a deep sigh. Dahyun watched how the wind blew Mina's hair beautifully, exposing her already exposed beautiful face. It was the first time that Dahyun noticed that Mina has a lot of moles on her face, which complimented her beauty.

"It was very stressful at work and at home, so I decided to go away for a while" she said sadly, Dahyun frowned. "How long have you been here?"

"It's my second day." Dahyun answered, putting her attention back to tissue folding. "How about you? And how long are you planning to stay here?" 

Mina watched as Dahyun folded the tissue; trying to guess what she's folding it into, but eventually gave up since Dahyun keeps on unfolding the tissue. "It's my first day, and I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon" Mina added, Dahyun looked up with a shocked expression that made Mina confused again.

Dahyun pushed the crumpled tissue aside. "Really? Tomorrow's my last day too!" she said rather excitedly.

Mina smiled on Dahyun's cuteness. She was about to say something but was interrupted when the waiter showed up again with their orders.

Mina said a quick _'thank you'_ to the waiter, and Dahyun did the same with a hint of her korean accent which Mina found cute as well.

The two carried on with their lunch quietly, but they still had small talks in the middle of the meal.

They found out a few information about each other and they seem to understand each other and they get along very well.


	3. Mirror Maze

After a much needed lunch to refuel the two girls' energy for the day, they went to a place that seems to have a room full of mirror as a maze.

Mina told Dahyun about this place that she discovered before heading out, she told her that she really wanted to try the mirror maze because it seems hard but fun. Dahyun happily approved of the idea.

They are now at the front of the mirror maze entrance, and they were a little shocked with the fact that there weren't that much people around again. It almost seemed like they were the only ones there.

"Are you ready?" Mina asked the smaller girl who was looking inside the place with amazement and a hint of excitement.

Dahyun nodded her head cutely, which made Mina smile. Mina started to walk forward but she felt a tug on the side of her gray coat. 

"What if I get lost" Dahyun said in a worried tone, making Mina smile again.

"Then just follow me, we'll go through this maze together" Mina said. Dahyun nodded again in response, feeling slightly nervous now. 

The two girls finally entered the place and was welcomed by a room full of mirrors that has golden frames and corner decorations. The floor has a yellowish with a hint of gold color as well, making the place look brighter than it already is.

Dahyun walked forward, followed by Mina, and the two girls were welcomed with more mirrors. There were like clones of them everywhere.

"Close your eyes" Dahyun suddenly said, Mina did so without any hesitation.

Footsteps were heard and silence followed afterwards. "You can open your eyes now" Dahyun said again.

Mina looked around like a lost child, surprised by the sight of countless Dahyuns everywhere. She didn't know what to do at first, but Dahyun finally spoke again.

"Guess which one is the real Dahyun" she said, Mina let out a soft laugh.

Mina didn't move from her spot and tried to examine each and every one of the Dahyuns that's in front of her. She tried her best to guess which one was the real Dahyun, but it was harder than she thought. A lucky guess, she thought, might do the trick.

She walked on the right side of the room and poked one of the Dahyun's shoulder-and her guess was right. Dahyun stomped her feet cutely since Mina found her so quickly. "No fair! That was too fast!" she retorted, Mina let out a giggle while shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess I'm that good" she said before walking on what seems to be an open entrance that didn't have any mirror, leaving the disappointed tofu behind. 

"Hey, wait for me!" Dahyun said, running after the taller girl, afraid to get lost on the maze.

Mina looked around again to find the right way, while Dahyun did the same.

Dahyun tried to make the atmosphere less awkward for them, she joked around by purposely bumping herself on some of the mirrors-and it worked. Mina couldn't stop laughing from Dahyun's dorkiness and amazing acting as if she was really confused.

To Dahyun's surprise, Mina grabbed her small hand before pulling her to walk together. Dahyun looked at their hands, her face slowly turning pink. She cursed the place for having such bright environment that failed to hide her flustered face. "Stop, you might break the mirrors and hurt yourself" Mina said, Dahyun couldn't help but blush even more.

Mina led the way with her hand on Dahyun's, while Dahyun just followed along quietly.

They finally arrived at the center of the maze, it was a rounded area with like three mirror-less paths, and Mina had trouble choosing which way to go.

"My gut says that it's this way" Dahyun let go of the hand that was holding hers and walked towards the middle area, but Mina was eyeing a different path-not noticing where Dahyun went to. "This way!" Dahyun shouted as she walked through one of the hallway.

Mina looked beside her and noticed Dahyun's absence. She looked around, but she couldn't spot Dahyun on the small crowd of people. "Dahyun?" she said with a slightly loud tone, but Dahyun wasn't able to hear it from the crowd's noise.

Mina walked towards the other path, the one that Dahyun didn't went through. On the other hand, Dahyun was caught up on the dead end of the path that she took. "My gut was wrong, sorry about th-" her words were cut when she turned around because she Mina was nowhere to be found. She didn't notice that Mina's reflection was not on the mirrors since there were a few people walking with her as well, and her focus was on the floor. Dahyun discovered this technique where she walks while staring at the floor, and if there's no reflection of her feet in front of her, she automatically knows that there's no mirror ahead of her. She was so focused on her technique, she didn't notice that she left Mina behind. "Mina!?" Dahyun shouted.

Looking back to the other girl who went through the wrong path; Mina finally heard Dahyun's voice. She was stuck on a dead end as well. She turned around and tried to find the direction where the voice came from. "Dahyun?" she shouted back, louder than what she did earlier. 

"Mina-chan!!" Dahyun shouted again "Where are you?!" Mina felt second hand embarrassment due to Dahyun's loud voice, but she shrugged it off since no one could really understand their language.

Mina walked back to the direction on where she came from "Go back, let's meet at the middle again" she shouted. Dahyun followed along quietly, walking back to her past tracks.

They bumped into some people's shoulders since the place is getting a little crowded than it was earlier, but they eventually found their way back to the center. They didn't see each other first, but Dahyun spotted the tall black-haired girl with a gray coat. She quickly walked towards Mina and tugged the left sleeve of Mina's coat. 

With the sudden contact, Mina looked beside her and saw Dahyun with her face like a sad puppy. "Mina-chan" Dahyun said cutely, Mina felt a pinch on her stomach.

Mina held Dahyun's hand again. "Let's not lose each other again, okay?" she said, and Dahyun just nodded quietly. Mina finally followed the path that she was staring at earlier, it seemed like it was the right path since both of them met the dead end of the other paths. And she was right.

But right before the exit, there were two more paths, one on the left and one on the right with one mirror on the middle as the divider. The two was frozen in place, thinking of which way to go again. "Left?" Dahyun suggested, earning a slight squeeze on her small hand.

"My bet is on the right." Mina suddenly said, Dahyun looked at her. "If you're wrong, you better treat me coffee." she added with a smirk. Dahyun couldn't help but roll her eyes on the remark. 

"And what will I get if I'm right?" Dahyun asked back.

Mina pointed on her chin with her index finger, acting as if she was thinking deeply with what she has to offer. "Anything you want." she finally said.

Dahyun sighed playfully. "Fine." Mina's eyes lit up in anticipation. "Let's go to the right first" she suggested, and the two finally walked on Mina's chosen direction, hand in hand.

And there they are, at the exit of the maze. Mina let go of Dahyun's hand-which made Dahyun slightly sad-before jumping up a little while happily clapping her hands. "I win!" she said excitedly, Dahyun rolled her eyes again.

"Fine, let's get you some coffee" Dahyun said in defeat.


	4. Snap Shoot

After the mirror maze, the two girls went to look for the nearest coffee shop. Luckily, there's one right across the street by the mirror maze.

Dahyun did buy coffee for Mina since the breeze on Switzerland got cold. Mina wondered why Dahyun didn't buy coffee for herself, but Dahyun claimed that she was not in the mood for coffee in the mean time.

The two girls walked by the stoned pavements from the coffee shop, and they are currently heading to their next destination-Switzerland's famous thrill walk.

Mina told Dahyun about the thrill walk and her excitement was very visible. She explained that the place was famous for appearing on the 007 James Bond movie. Mina even showed some pictures of that place that she had saved from google when she searched for destinations earlier this morning. They had to ride a cable car to reach the top the mountain. Mina was indeed very excited for this next activity even if they had to ride a train for a few hours to reach the location of the famous thrill walk.

Dahyun on the other hand, tried her best to hide her fear. She is afraid of heights, and thinking of the fact that she'll be walking on a screened floor a thousand meters in the air made her want to cry already. She felt her legs weaken by just the thought of it, and she just couldn't tell Mina that she can't do it at all. Mina's enthusiasm about the place made it harder for Dahyun to back out.

The two girls walked by another small bazaar while they were on their way to the train stop-a bazaar full of flowers.

Mina and Dahyun had their mouths open in awe with the sight of the colorful environment and the scent of fresh flowers. Mina took her phone out to take a picture of the place, while Dahyun took her own professional camera out to secretly take a picture of Mina's back while she takes a picture of the bazaar. Dahyun was fast enough to put her camera back in her bag before Mina turned around.

"It's so pretty" Mina said with a sincere smile before putting her phone on her purse, referring to the colorful bazaar.

Dahyun smiled back. "Yeah, it is." she said before they started walking again. And by _'it',_ she means _'Mina'._

One man suddenly noticed the two foreigners' presence and called them out loudly. "Oh pretty, pretty girls" he said in english. The two girls stopped their tracks and turned around to see where the voice came from.

When they noticed that the man was smiling to them, they politely bowed and thanked the man. And to their surprise, the man picked up two tulips before walking towards them and handing over one of each flowers to them. "Pretty girl" he said again.

Mina and Dahyun were confused, but they accepted the sudden offer. "Is this free?" Dahyun asked Mina in korean, the latter just shrugged.

Mina said a quick thank you and Dahyun did the same but pronounced it cutely as "ddaengkyu" with a hint of her korean accent.

They watched the man as he walked back to his stall to pick up four more tulips before walking back towards them, giving them two of each this time. They have three tulips now.

After saying their endless 'thank yous', the two girls finally walked away from the bazaar and started to look for the train stop again.

"That was weird" Dahyun said while staring at the tulips on her hand.

Mina was sniffing the flowers. "It's cute tho" she said with her eyes closed in satisfaction. Dahyun wanted to take a photo of Mina so badly.

A few walks later, they finally reached the train stop and there was a few amount of people who were waiting for the train as well. Its wasn't really a train station since it was just by the road. Dahyun looked around to find something that they could sit on since they were walking for a while now. 

Behind them was a closed shop and there was a red bench on the side. Dahyun tugged the hem of Mina's coat sleeve and pointed to the direction of the vacant bench. "Wanna sit?" she asked, Mina nodded.

They headed towards the area and settled their bums on the cold metal bench, both sighing due to exhaustion.

Mina noticed that Dahyun looked a looked more tired than she is; when in fact, Dahyun was just feeling nervous. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Do you still want to go to the thrill walk?" she asked the smaller girl.

Dahyun looked at her with her eyebrows lifted. "Of course, why not?" she asked. Mina just smiled and shook her head.

Dahyun watched as Mina took her phone out again to check the time, since the train ride will take a long hour and she was afraid that they might reach the place at night. "Do you still want to go to the thrill walk?" Dahyun imitated Mina's question.

Mina tapped the lock button of her phone before putting it back in her bag and fiddled with the stems of the tulips that they had received. "I want to, we just need to be there before dark" she said with a slightly sad tone, not hiding the fact that she's worried that they're wasting too much time.

Dahyun suddenly took her camera out and faced Mina. "Do you want me to take a picture of you?" she suddenly asked, Mina looked at her in anticipation. "You look...b-beautiful" Dahyun stuttered and her face instantly blushed with what she said. She grabbed her camera tightly with her eyes wide. "I-I mean, the flowers...you..." Dahyun's words got mixed up due to her nervousness, but Mina found flustered Dahyun very cute.

"Sure" Mina said shortly, cutting the pale girl's words who instantly smiled when Mina answered.

Dahyun got up and stood infront of Mina. She takes her camera closer to her face and peeked at the viewfinder, but she suddenly noticed that their bags were right beside Mina. She hurriedly walked back to the bench and pushed their belongings aside, right on the edge of the bench, keeping it out of the picture. 

Dahyun went back in front of Mina and peeked on the camera's viewfinder again before pressing the capture button.

"Yah, I wasn't ready" Mina whined with a cute pout, Dahyun let her tongue out playfully.

Dahyun looked at the photo that she took and saw how beautiful Mina looked even on a candid shot, she couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Okay, I'll count this time" she said before bending her knees down a little and tilting her body so that the camera will capture a slightly different angle.

From the viewfinder's perspective, Dahyun watched as Mina crossed her legs before looking away while holding the tulips on her right side. Dahyun seems to be enjoying the beautiful view, for she suddenly pressed the capture button without even counting.

Mina looked at Dahyun in disbelief, and their eyes suddenly met. "You said you were gonna count" she said with a disappointed but playful tone.

Dahyun stood up properly and walked back to the bench and sat beside Mina again. "It's okay, the photo still turned out beautifully" she said before showing the picture that she took. Mina's mouth was formed in a perfect circle shape, the picture did turn out really well.

"Wow, you're a really good photographer" Mina complimented the pale girl who was currently putting her camera back on her bag.

"Nah, you're just beautiful" Dahyun said without thinking. She looked back on Mina who has a blank expression, while Dahyun has her eyes widened in shock with what she just blurted out. "I mean-" 

Mina's laughter stopped Dahyun on continuing her words and lame excuses. "Thank you" she said, smiling beautifully again.

Dahyun thought that Mina gets more beautiful each time that she smiles. She couldn't help but feel her heart pound in happiness whenever Mina shows her bright smile and whenever she hears Mina's beautiful and elegant laugh. Dahyun wanted to keep on making Mina happy. Dahyun wanted to hear more of Mina's beautiful laugh. Dahyun thought; what did she even do to deserve this happiness that she feels deep inside all thanks to someone that she just met? Why dors she even want to make a stranger happy?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud sound of the approaching train. Mina stood up in an instant and offered her hand for Dahyun to take. Dahyun stared at the perfect looking hand before looking up and locking her eyes on to Mina's. "Let's go" Mina said.

Dahyun looked down on the hand in front of her again and grabbed it with her own. They walked towards the train and rode it hand in hand.


	5. Train Ride and the Thrill Walk

The train ride to the famous thrill walk is indeed a long travel. Dahyun started to understand why Mina seemed so worried before they got on the train earlier; she's also starting to worry that they might reach the place at night time.

Dahyun keeps on checking her phone to look at the time and she keeps on counting how many hours are left until they reach their destination. There's a remaining two hour train ride, and it's currently 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Dahyun keeps on hoping that they will arrive at exactly 5 o'clock since it's still bright outside, and she was also looking forward to the sun set.

Thinking about the sun set makes Dahyun remember that they had to actually walk on the scary thrill walk. Her nervousness came back again, so she closed her eyes to calm herself down. After doing so, she stole a glance on the head that was currently placed on her right shoulder. Mina has been asleep for an hour, and Dahyun's shoulder is starting to feel tired with the weight of Mina's head.

Dahyun took her phone out again and opened the front camera to have a better view of the sleeping girl beside her. Dahyun smiled with the sight of Mina sleeping. She found it very amazing that someone could still look so beautiful even when asleep.

After staring at her phone screen for a few seconds, Dahyun tapped the capture button and took a picture of the sleeping beauty. She didn't know why she did it, and she suddenly thought that Mina might get mad once she found out that Dahyun took a photo of her while sleeping. Dahyun locked her phone quickly and put it back on her back before shifting her sitting position since her back is starting to get tired as well.

With the sudden movements that Dahyun did, Mina let out incoherent mumbles which made Dahyun look at her again. She thought that she woke Mina up, but she didn't.

Dahyun sighed in relief when she realized that Mina was still fast asleep. She reached her left hand to brush Mina's hair off her face because it fell down a little. She tucked her hair back on her ear, and her beauty can be seen entirely again. Dahyun closed her eyes and placed her head on Mina's before difting hersef off to sleep.

~

"Dahyun-ah" a voice was heard, Dahyun still has her eyes closed. "Dahyun-ah, we're here" a gentle shake on her shoulder was felt which made her finally open her.

Dahyun squinted and rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the environment's bright surroundings. With a slightly blurry vision, Dahyun saw the people that are getting of the train. "We're here" Mina said again, Dahyun looked at her this time. "Seems like you had a good sleep" she said, before standing up and asking Dahyun to follow along.

Dahyun was still half asleep, she felt that her body was too heavy for her to walk. But she just can't stay at the train anymore. She just wanted to lay down on her comfy hotel bed and sleep more, but that's impossible for now because they are like three four away from the hotel.

The two girls walked in to what seems like a cable car station, and people started to line up to get on the ride. Mina pulled Dahyun by her back pack so that they can fall in line along with the other tourists. "I wasn't expecting this much people" Mina said over the loud crowd noise. Dahyun couldn't answer because she was still thinking about her bed.

After a few minutes of waiting, it's finally their turn to ride the cable car.

Mina and Dahyun got on the ride and squeezed themselves inside since there was a few people inside already. The seats in the middle of the cable car were already taken, that's why they had to stand by the door. Mina held on to the cold metal railings of the ride and watched the wonderful view of the snowy mountains as they go up higher. "Dahyun, look." she said to Dahyun who was leaning her back on the glass. "It's so beautiful" she added. Dahyun turned around and her eyes finally opened wide, wider than it has ever been before.

The half asleep Dahyun is fully awake now. She looked down from where they are, and instantly regretting it afterwards. She shouldn't have looked down. She closed her eyes shut while grabbing on the metal railings tight. Mina noticed that Dahyun haven't said a single word ever since they got off the train.

Mina looked beside her and saw Dahyun with her eyes closed and her eyebrows furrowed while her small hands are glued on the metal railings. "Dahyun-ah, are you okay?" she said before tapping Dahyun's shoulder, which made the latter open her eyes and jump up a little.

"Ah, yes. I'm still a little sleepy, that's why" she said as an excuse before turning her back and leaning on the window again.

"I thought you were scared" Mina said in a worried tone. Dahyun suddenly felt guilty that she didn't tell Mina that she was scared earlier. It's too late to say it now. "If you want, you can lean on me" Mina added before moving closer to Dahyun.

Dahyun felt flustered for the nth time today. She knows that she could just reject the offer, but she also wanted to lean on Mina.

With her eyes closed, Dahyun slowly leaned on Mina's arm—not on her shoulder because Mina was a little taller than her and she needs to be in tip toes in order to place her head on Mina's shoulder properly. Dahyun prayed for her fears and worries to go away, atleast for today.

A few minutes has passed and they finally reached the top. Dahyun and Mina got off the cable car first since they were the ones that are close to the door. They looked around and was suddenly breathless with the beautiful sight of the snowy mountains. They walked to what seems like a huge observation deck, and there were already a few people taking pictures everywhere. In the middle of the deck, there was a tall picture of the one and only James Bond, since they shot the movie at this specific place.

Dahyun ran towards the picture and posed with both of her hands together in a form of a gun. Mina laughed at Dahyun's playfulness and took her phone out to take a picture. Dahyun pointed her 'gun' on almost every direction and Mina was quick enough to press the capture button on her camera app. The small girl seems to enjoy the playful act, she even started to imitate the famous James Bond movie's theme song. 

Without Dahyun knowing, Mina started to recored everything that she did on video.

"Okay, that's enough" Dahyun said, standing properly and walking as if she didn't do anything. Mina let out a soft giggle, music to Dahyun's ears.

A few walks from the middle of the deck leads to the entrance of the most awaited thrill walk. There were benches everywhere, and on the left side of the entrance was another deck with a glass floor. "Let's go there!" Mina pointed on the corner where the glass floor was located before running towards that direction, leaving the scared tofu alone.

Dahyun couldn't move. A few steps from her place was already a screen floor and the bottom can already be seen, she can't imagine herself standing on the glass floor.

Mina finally reached the conrner of the deck and she is currently stepping on the glass floor bravely. She looked down and got a little shocked with how high they are. "This is amazing" she said, assuming that Dahyun followed along.

She took her phone out again to take a photo of her feet on the glass floor and the view of the magnificent snowy mountains. That is when she finally realized that she was alone. She looked behind and Dahyun was sitting on one of the vacant benches while hugging both of her legs close to her chest.

"Dahyun-ah!" Mina shouted before walking towards Dahyun who looks like a lost puppy. "You're scared, aren't you?" she added, Dahyun nodded cutely. 

Mina sat beside the scared girl and sighed. "You should've told me that you were scared. We shouldn't have went here" she said with a sad tone. Dahyun looked at her with a concerned face before trying to put her feet down on the screened floor, but she failed.

"No, it's fine" she said, hugging both of her short legs again. "I wanted to explore this place anyways" she added with a reassuring tone.

Dahyun noticed that Mina was currently sad and she was pouting cutely, making Dahyun feel guilty again. "Let's go to the thrill walk" she initiated, swallowing her fears.

Mina looked at her, their eyes met again. "Are you sure?" she asked. Dahyun showed her cute smile while nodding fast. "Okay" Mina said before standing up, but Dahyun was still sitting down.

"But you need to hold me" Dahyun said cutely, reaching both of her hands up for Mina to grab.

With a smile, Mina grabbed both of Dahyun's hands to pull her up, and let go of her left hand so that her right hand is still holding Dahyun's. "Of course" she answered.

~

The two girls are finally in front of the thrill walk's entrance, still hand in hand. Mina looked at Dahyun one more time before giving her hand a soft squeeze. "Ready?" she asked. Dahyun squeezed her hand back before nodding slowly.

To Mina's surprise, Dahyun was the first one to step on the thrill walk itself. And with that single step, Dahyun let out a loud scream. **"HELP ME"** she screamed with her eyes closed.

Mina laughed softly. "Dahyun-ah, I'm here" she whispered to Dahyun's ear.

"Can you..." Dahyun whispered back. Mina leaned closer to Dahyun so that she can hear better. _"...hug me?"_ Dahyun added, her voice got smaller than before.

Without a single word, Mina wrapped her right arm behind Dahyun, hugging her closer on the side. Her left hand found its way to Dahyun's left hand and held it tight. "I got you."

Mina's words made a little impact on Dahyun. They finally stepped on the first few steps on the thrill walk's stairs and proceeded to walk down. Dahyun has her eyes squinted, trying her best not to close her eyes fully so that she can see where they were going.

"Just look forward. Don't look down, okay?" Mina instructed, the small tofu just nodded.

After the terrifying stairs, follows a longer trail of the thrill walk. The two girls walked beside each other carefully, but they tried to walk as fast as they could so they can finish the walk as soon as possible.

"Are we there yet?" Dahyun asked, her eyes still squinted in fear.

Mina chuckled. "Still a long way to go." she added before moving her right hand up and down Dahyun's shoulder, trying to help the tofu lessen her nervousness.

A few minutes of walking later, they reached the place where there is glass floor on the right side where Dahyun was walking on. "Oh, no. No no" Dahyun said. With the sight of that, she quickly moved to Mina's left side and Mina automatically held Dahyun close again.

More minutes has passed and they walked through what seems to be an endless trail. "Are we there yet" Dahyun said for the 7th time. Mina let out a soft giggle due to Dahyun's cuteness.

"Almost" she said, Dahyun's worries lessened a little. "I can see the end" she added, squeezing Dahyun's arm.

They walked pass a few obstacles on the thrill walk. There was a path where a rope was hanging and there's a net underneath. Mina wanted to try it, but she couldn't just leave Dahyun behind.

After an approximate 30 minutes of walking, they finally reached the last obstacle on the walk—the one where you can go through a screened tunnel, which Mina wanted to try but still cant. Right on the end of that tunnel was the exit gate of the thrill walk.

"We're here!" Mina suddenly said, Dahyun finally opened her eyes wide and escaped Mina's side hug.

Dahyun stretched her arms in the air while groaning. "Finally!" she shouted, Mina shook her head with a smile. She can't believe that Dahyun was acting as if she went through the walk with no fear on her own.

"You were brave back there" Mina said, patting the smaller girl's head.

Dahyun smiled sincerely. "Thanks to you" she said.

Their eyes are locked on to each other again. For a few seconds, they were lost in each other's eyes. It seemed like time stopped and they were the only ones around. They couldn't hear anything. It's like a romantic movie on mute.

Even when Dahyun was just staring at Mina, she can she how the wind blew her beautiful and soft black hair. Dahyun snapped back to reality when Mina finally smiled at her.

"I'm hungry, let's eat?"


	6. Going Back

After a long day of exploring the different part of Switzerland, the two girls are finally on their way back to the respective hotels.

They weren't able to watch the sunset, because the clouds were on the way of the magnificent view. One of the workers from the thrill walk said that the clouds rarely cover the view of the sunset, and they were unlucky because they were not able to witness the beautiful view. Mina was disappointed at first, but Dahyun cheered her up as much as she can. Eventually, Mina's mood became lighter, and she didn't think about the missed sunset for a while.

On the train ride back, both of them fell asleep beside each other with Dahyun's head placed on Mina's shoulder and Mina's head on top of Dahyun's this time. They seemed to be so tired, for they were sleeping the whole time and was woken up by the train conductor since they were the only ones remaining inside the train. They were lucky because the need to get off on the last train stop, or else they would wake up some place else.

Mina got off the train first, followed by Dahyun. The two girls absorbed the coldness of the evening. It was their first time coming out at night time without their friends on a foreign country. It may sound weird, but the both of them felt secure with the presence of one another. 

Dahyun walked by Mina's right side with both of her hands inside her coat's pocket, saving it from freezing from the cold evening.

"Do you need me to accompany you on your way back to your hotel?" Dahyun suddenly asked while looking at her feet at she walked. 

She heard a soft hum from the taller girl beside her. "No, it's fine" Mina answered. "It's not that far anyways" she added.

Dahyun nodded shortly in response, slightly feeling sad that Mina rejected her offer. But who is she kidding? Maybe it will be too much if she walked Mina back to the hotel that she's staying at, they're still practically strangers after all.

"I stay at that hotel" Dahyun's thoughts were interrupted when Mina suddenly talked again while pointing on a building a few walks from where they are. Dahyun looked up and looked at the direction where Mina was pointing her index finger. 

A smug smirk was painted on her face. "I'll walk you there then" she said, trying hard not to make her smirk obvious. 

"But it's dark and you might arrive to your hotel late and-" Mina said continuously, but she paused when she felt that Dahyun stopped walking. She looked behind her, and there she saw Dahyun pouting with her hands crossed. Mina was waiting for Dahyun to say something, but she got nothing. "What?" she asked, still no response.

Dahyun looked like a statue-a sulking statue. Like a statue of a child that wanted to buy a toy from a store, but her parents didn't allow her to get anything. It was as if she was going to have a tantrum any moment now. With her small height, she really looked like a child.

"Dahyun?" she called out to the 'statue', no response. "What..." it took Mina for a while to finally understand why Dahyun was acting that way.

She figured that Dahyun wont move unless she let Dahyun walk her back to the hotel. She might be wrong with that thought, but it's not impossible. 

A small smile appeared on Mina's face as she walked closer to the kid that has her arms crossed while pouting. "You really want to walk with me, huh" she said with a smirk, teasing the smaller girl.

There was still no response coming from Dahyun, but her eyes flinched due to the small distance between them. Mina stared at her for a while, Dahyun's smile disappeared and a frown replaced it. She really wanted to whine and say something, but she was still holding on to her pride-hoping that Mina would give in.

And it worked. Mina sighed and Dahyun's frown was automatically wiped away. "Fine." Mina said in defeat. Dahyun's eyes lit up and she finally showed her goofy smile that Mina was secretly waiting for.

~

The walk on their way back to Mina's hotel was quiet, yet not awkward. They appreciated the evening noise of Switzerland; the hollow voices of people talking from afar, the sound of footsteps on the stone pavement, the sound of vehicles passing by, and the sound of bells ringing from different shops. They weren't even waiting for someone to talk first.

Time flew by quickly because of the comfortable silence; they finally reached the entrance of the hotel that Mina was staying at.

Mina frowned when the hotel's bright building illuminated on her face. She felt sad that the day is coming to an end. She never had a great time like this, especially with someone that she just met. She lowkey didn't want the day to end. She just wants to go to other places with Dahyun and know her more.

It might sound weird, but Mina felt so comfortable with Dahyun. Their personalities were the complete opposite of each other; Dahyun was the outgoing and energetic type, while Mina was the quiet, reserved, and elegant type- it was a surprise for Mina for she clicked with a stranger this well. She even finds herself having a hard time adjusting to her friend's energy sometimes.

What they didn't know was; the both of them felt the same. Dahyun was an introvert deep inside. She is only comfortable to show her jolly and energetic around her close friends, and she also found it weird that Mina brought out that side of hers. She doesn't know what is it, but there's really something about Mina.

Their chemistry together felt normal; natural. It felt like everything was meant to be. When they held hands for the first time, it didn't feel wrong for the both of them. It's like they've done it a million times before. It was like the feeling of listening to an old song that you have forgotten its existence, it made you feel nostalgic and it made you feel like you were pulled back in time.

But how could that be? They just met this morning and they barely even know each other. It was as if they were together on a parallel universe, or they were together on their past lives.

Mina turned to face Dahyun who now has a confused look on her faced due to Mina's sudden action. "Thank you" she said softly. She suddenly felt nervous for she has something that she wants to say and do. "Can I..." Mina said while pulling the hem of her coat's sleeve.

What is she going to say?   
_  
'Can I get your number?'  
'Can I see you again?'  
'Can I be with you longer?'  
'Can I give you a hug?'  
_  
All of those questions are inside Mina's mind, and she didn't know what to say. She didn't even know if she should say anything.

This time, it was Mina's thoughts to be interrupted.

Dahyun suddenly charged herself infront of Mina and wrapped her short arms around her neck for a hug as she tipped her toes to adjust to Mina's height. Mina was shocked with what Dahyun did. But what shocked her the most was the fact that Dahyun seemed to have read her mind.

Mina raised both of her hands and wrapped it around Dahyun's waist after a few seconds later after trying to process everything that was currently happening. Dahyun placed her chin on Mina's right shoulder that she was able to reach thanks to her tippy toes. _"Thank you"_ she whispered. Dahyun felt a quick but gentle squeeze from the latter before they finally pull away from the hug.

And now, they're both feeling embarrassed with what just happened. 

Dahyun faked a cough before placing her right hand on the back of her neck. "You should go" she said. 

Mina smiled and smiled before nodding. "You too." she said. Mina started walking towards the hotel while waving good bye to Dahyun, who just stayed on the same exact place-not moving a single inch. Mina thought that Dahyun was probably waiting for her to get inside the hotel itself. "Go" she shouted softly, but loud enough for Dahyun to hear.

Dahyun on the other hand, smiled widely before nodding and started to walk towards Mina again. "What..." Mina said in confusion.

"You said that I should go, so I did" Dahyun answered, the smug smile was painted on her face again.

"What..." Mina said again, and it finally clicked. "Wait, you checked in here too?" she asked, Dahyun nodded fast with a big smile on her face.

Mina rolled her eyes before playfully slapping Dahyun's arm. "Yah, you should've said so" she said. She tried to look annoyed, but eventually failed because she automatically smiled.

The two are now on the hotel lobby, and this is where they need to really part ways. Dahyun said that her friends texted her, saying that they were waiting for her on the dining place. While Mina just wanted to have a hot bath. 

"Speaking of texting" Dahyun said before digging inside her pocket to get her phone. She unlocked it and handed it over to Mina. "Can I get your number?"


	7. See You

Morning came and today is Mina and Dahyun's last day on Switzerland. Mina woke up early since she set an alarm last night, she has plans for today. She was also looking forward to spending her last few hours on the country with Dahyun, but it's impossible now.

Dahyun woke up earlier than Mina. She woke up before sunrise to get ready because her friends has somewhere to go. Mina got a little disappointed when Dahyun told her about her early schedules. She tried to not overreact about it because she doesn't even have the rights to control what Dahyun has to do. 

The two girls spent the rest of their night texting each other. Dahyun wanted to go to Mina's room so badly, but Mina is not letting her. She said that she should spend time with her team, who are also her friends. On the other hand, her friends didn't even let her go out even if she insisted. They even teased her because Dahyun was busy with her phone most of the time. 

Dahyun told her friends everything; from how she met Mina, to how they spent the whole day together yesterday. 

The teasing keeps on going and going especially whenever Dahyun's phone lights up when she recieves a reply from Mina.

Even in the middle of a mafia game, Dahyun keeps on texting and smiling to her phone. It made her lose the game tho.

Dahyun and her friends had a consequence wherein the chosen madia gets to treat them a fancy breakfast if they got caught fast. Dahyun couldn't even think of an act to hide the fact that she was a mafia because she was too busy texting Mina.

The fancy breakfast ended so fast, thanks to Dahyun who seems to be in a hurry. Her friends automatically assumed that she wanted to be with Mina, and they were right. Dahyun never ate so fast in her life. She never wanted to finish a meal so quickly, ever. She even excused herself after paying for their meal, leaving her friends on the nearby restaurant.

Dahyun took her phone and decided to text Mina, saying that she's already done with her morning schedule with her friends. Mina didn't even ask a sinhle question about it, she decided to ask later when they meet.

Going back to the hotel, Mina just finished packing her things so that she can leave later this afternoon without stressing over her stuff. She also just finished showering and prepping herself.

Prepping herself?

Mina stared at herself on the mirror. she noticed that her face looked glowy than usual. She thought that it might be a little too much and Dahyun might notice that she tried to make herself look pretty. She grabbed her make up remover kit from her make up bag and proceeded to rremoving her makeup and starting over again. She settled with a lighter and more natural-looking make up this time.

Below the mirror was a desk, and on the edge of the desk was the tulips that they received from a random guy at the bazaar. It was currently dry since Mina didn't have anything to put it on with water. She remembered how she picked a petal from the tulip last night and inserted it on the book that she bought along, but never read. She wanted to keep the petal forever and store it on a proper place back home so that she can remember the day that she spent with Dahyun.

After reminiscing about yesterday and last night, Mina finally grabbed her phone and texted Dahyun to say that she'll be going down to the lobby where the latter was waiting.

~

"Mina-chan!" with her hand in the air like she was answering a teacher during class, Dahyun shouted over the almost empty lobby, her voice echoing around the place.

Mina smiled with Dahyun's cuteness again as she walked closer to the area where there were couches everywhere.

The two girls smiled at each other for a sjort while. "Hi" Mina said.

"Hi" Dahyun said back after standing up from the couch. Her mind automatically thohght that Mina looks extra beautiful today. Her red top definitely complimented her beauty, and Dahyun thought that red suits her really well.

Suddenly, noises were heard. Dahyun looked at the hotel entrance and saw her friends walking together, talking and laughing together as they walk. Dahyun's eyes widened when she had eye contact with one of her friends. She prayed that they wont interrupt their meeting.

"Dahyun-ah!" Mina looked behind and saw her small group of friends. It was the shortest girl with a short hair that called Dahyun out. She observed how the girls walked towards their direction with a teasing smile on their faces.

"Ohhh, our dubu is going out on a date" a tall, pale girl said. The other girls giggled along.

"Shut up Momo" Dahyun said, her face turning a little pink.

"Oh, you must be the Mina that Dahyun couldn't stop talking about last night" a taller girl with what seems to be like bunny teeth and a shoulder-length hair said. "I'm Nayeon, and this is Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung and Momo" the girl said, introducing the two girls.

"Hi. Yes, I'm Mina" Mina answered with a polite smile and bow. 

"Oh, you're really pretty. Just like what Dahyun said" the tallest girl with short blonde hair said, Nayeon nudged the taller girl's waist with her arm.

"Yah! How about me?" Nayeon protested. 

Dahyun walked closer to them and pushed them all together. "Okay, continue your fight elsewhere." she said, trying everything that she can to push the small group with her short arms. "We have to go" she added.

Nayeon turned around to face Mina while Dahyun was pushing them away. "Just make sure that you take her back before afternoon, okay! We don't want the plane to leave us behind!" she shouted. Mina nodded with a beautiful smile on her face.

Dahyun pushed them all the way to the elevators and she eben pushed them inside. She let out her tongue playfully while the girls continue on teasing her as the elevator door closes. And finally, after all the sudden commotion, they were alone again. 

Dahyun walked back to where Mina was standing and apologized for the crazin of their group. "They're usually that loud" she explained. Mina assured that it's okay and suggested that they should go since time is running.

~

"The cathedral? Again?" Dahyun asked as they walked to the said place.

"I read from the internet that people can go up on the bell and look at the view of this place" Mina said before showing some screenshots of the information that she gathered last night.

She didn't actually have a plan for today, but she wanted to go some with Dahyun. They will be leaving in the afternoon, and she just wanted to spend the rest of the remaining time with Dahyun. She saw more beautiful places. on the internet, but most of them are too far away. So she looked for something that they can do or go to which is just close to the hotel, and there is when she discovered about the cathedral.

"Wait" Mina suddenly said, stopoing their tracks right before they enter the said cathedral. "You're scared of heights, right?" she asked, remembering the thrill walk.

Dahyun grabbed Mina's hand and pulledbher inside the cathedral. "I'll be fine" she said with a sincere smile that melted Mina's heart. 

The interior of the cathedral looks amazing. Breathtaking is an understatement of how beautiful the inside looks. It has a high ceiling, and almost everything is decorated with gold. On the left side of the cathedral was a room that leads to the stairs going up to the bell, and rught beside that room was a place where people lit up their candles and pray. 

"Wait" Mina said again. "You're catholic, right?" she asked. Dahyun nodded. "Okay, wanna go over there?" she asked, pointing to the place where the candles are.

The two girls walked towards the area quietly. The bought two candles right before they proceeded to the area so that they can light their own candles. After igniting their own candles with the already ignited candles. They stick their candles right next to each other before closing their eyes and prayed quietly. Dahyun secretly opened her eyes to look at Mina, and again; she thought that Mina still looked gorgeous even with her eyes closed. Dahyun suddenly remembered the sight of sleeping Mina with her head on her shoulder. She smiled with the memory and closed her eyes again.

After a few minutes of praying, the two finally walked inside the room where the stairs leading up to the bell was located. They were escorted by the person guarding the place. They went up the stairs with a few tourists that was there for the same purpose-to see the magnificent view of the place from up above.

It was a long walk up, but it was all worth it in the end.

They finally reached the top and there was a small window where only two to three people are allowed to peek at the same time. Dahyun bravely walked to the window and looked over the view. She couldn't say a thing for she was speechless with how magnificent the view is, just like what Mina said. She got her phone out and took a quick snap of the view before putting it back on her pocket. 

"Wow, you're not scared at all" Mina said, as she stood beside Dahyun and finally seeing the beautiful view.

"As long as I don't look down" Dahyun said, Mina let out a soft giggle. Mina took out her phone as well, and Dahyun assumed that she was going to take a photo of the view. But she was wrong.

"Stay there" Mina said, gesturing for Dahyun to stay as if she was a dog, before walking backwards a little. 

Dahyun observed how Mina lifted her phone up and directed it to her. "Smile" Mina said, and she did. 

Dahyun did a few silly poses, causing Mina to laugh. They captured some of the tourists' attention, but they didn't really care. Dahyun walked towards Mina and lowered her phone down with her tiny hand. "Your turn" she said, pulling her own phone out.

Mina walked back to the window and sat there before posing beautifully. The lighting was a little bad because she was facing against the sun, but Mina's beauty can still be seen amidst the bad lighting.

With a satisfied smile, Dahyun pressed the lock button on her phone before putting it back to her pocket. She suddenly grabbed Mina's hand and led her down the stairs. "Lets go" she said as they walk down.

~

It looked like Dahyun has this planned. They are now at what seems to be a dock with a few decks where boats stop over to park. The only missing thing from this dock was the boats. All boats were out for the tourists to enjoy, and Dahyun was a little sad because they got there later than she planned.

Instead, the two of them just stood beside each other as the watch the boats that from afar. The sound of the waves whispering in their ear and the fresh breeze blowing their hair makes them feel all relaxed.

There was silence again. Another comfortable silence.

"I didn't know that your nickname was Dubu" Mina said, suddenly breaking the silence. Dahyun wasn't complaining though.

"Yeah, they were the ones who started calling me with that nickname" she explained, earning a whisper from the latter that Dahyun wasn't able to understand due to the sound of the waves.

"You called me Mina-chan" Mina said again, Dahyun looked at her.

"Should I stop calling you that? Are you uncomfortable? Or-"

Another loud sound by the waves was heard again. "No. Don't stop" Mina said, after the large wave passed, making sure that Dahyun was able to hear her this time. "My friends back in Japan calls me that, and no one from Seoul calls me that since it was a habit from Japan" she explained while staring over the endless water where not a single boat can be found.

"Okay" Dahyun said shortly with a small smile, suddenly feeling entitled. "Look" Dahyun suddenly said, showing the back of her cleaf phone case. A petal from the tulip that they got yesterday was pressed inside the clear phone case, and Mina couldn't help but smile.

"I did the same" she said

"Really? On your phone too?"

"No, on my book. I'm planning to store it on a better place back in Seoul" Mina explained. "I want to keep this memory forever." she added.

Dahyun felt her heart falling out. She never felt this before, especially with someone she just met. Everything just feels so right.

They spent the rest of the morning together on that dock, but then Dahyun's friends called right before lunch saying that they had to leave earlier so that they won't be left behind by the plane. Mina understood and they both headed back to the hotel.

~

With one last glance on the dry tulip on the desk, Mina finally closed the hotel room door and dragged her luggage along the hallway. Dahgun left for the airport earlier than Mina since her flight was an hour before hers. they texted for a while before Dahyun stopped responding. She figured that Dahyun and her friends has finally got on the plane on their way back to Seoul. 

Mina took a taxi to the airport with her phone on her hand. It was a quick travel since there was barely a traffic in Switzerland. Approximately 30 minutes later, Mina finally arrived at the airport.

She checked in and dragged her luggage along on her way inside the airport's lobby. She sat down on the waiting benches for a while and wited for her flight to appear on the large screen. And in all of the sudden, her phone rang. She saw Dahyun's name on her screen and tapped answer right after seeing the caller.

 _"Mina-chan!"_ Dahyun said on the other side of the call. _"Sorry I stopped texting! My phone died and I had to charge it for a little while. Where are you? Are you at the airport now?"_ she talked continuously. Mina sat up and looked around the place.

There were a lot of people walking in and out of the airport, and she had trouble on locating the small girl that she's looking for. "Yes, where are you?" Mina said. The call was suddenly cut and Mina pouted as she looked on her phone screen.

Familiar arms were suddenly wrapped on Mina's body from behind. And with the familiar scent, she already knows the person who is hugging her. "Mina-chan!" Dahyun said against Mina's back.

Mina turned around and hugged Dahyun back. The hug didn't last long because the both of them wanted to talk to each other. 

"I thought you were supposed to leave an hour ago" Mina said, remember what Dahyun told her over text.

"Our flight got delayed, we're about to depart probably a few minutes from now" Dahyun answered fast, obviously in a hurry.

A loud sound was heard from the airport, indicating that the screen added more flight information. The two girls looked at the large screen and there was a flight to Seoul, not Mina's flight though. 

"That's us" Dahyun said, jumping a little "Sorry, I have to go" she said with an apologetic smile while walking backwards "See you in Seoul!!" she said while waving her hand in the air.

Mina clenched her fist and she was about to do something that she never thought that she'll ever do.

She ran after the running tofu, leaving her luggage behind on the waiting area. "Dahyun, wait!" she shouted before pulling Dahyun's wrist.

She didn't waste a single second, she quickly pressed her lips on Dahyun's soft cheeks, leaving a quick smooch on the smaller girl. "See you!" she said with a smile. Dahyun was stunned at first, but she was brought back to reality when the sound on the airport was heard again.

>   
> "Last call for flight number BA2071B heading to Seoul, South Korea"  
> 

"DUBU! COME ON AND STOP FLIRTING!" a loud shout was heard, it was Nayeon. Her group of friends was gesturing her to come fast.

"COMING!" she shouted back. But before she started running, Dahyun moved closer to Mina and tiptoed her way up so she can move her face closer to Mina's, leaving a quick kiss on the latter's cheeks as well.

After their good bye kisses, Dahyun finally ran towards her friends, and Mina watched as they disappeared from the crowd.

Mina held the cheek that Dahyun kissed, and smiled to herself on her way back to the area where she left her luggage behind. 

She waited patiently for her flight, feeling all excited to see Dahyun back in Seoul.


End file.
